


Fuck Yourself

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bodyswap, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Sam is Dean and Dean is Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Fuck Yourself

As the bullet left the gun, Dean watched it pierce through the heart of the witch just before she could finish her spell, the satisfying noise of the dead body falling to the floor with a thump made the oldest Winchester relax his shoulders, the tension leaving the room as he walked over to help Sam to his feet. As Sam wiped the dust off his clothes, Dean walked over to the incomplete spell the witch was working on, glancing over at the old page that had barely any English on it.

"That was too close," Sam declared as Dean looked into the bowl with his nose scrunched into disgust. "Let's just get out of here. I need a shower."

The ride back to the bunker was quiet, even the music on the Impala's radio wasn't above a whisper. And when the brothers finally reached the bunker, they both let out a sigh of exhaustion as they made their way to their separate rooms, Sam making good on his promise and hopping into the shower as Dean instantly fell asleep the second he hit the bed.

Sam opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling as he suddenly felt disgusting again. His face felt like it was caked in dirt and blood and his clothes felt like they haven't been washed in days. He rolled out of bed, making his way to the bathroom. He released his bladder real quick before turning on the sink as he didn't even think about the fact that he wasn't under the covers or that his bed was still perfectly made. He washed his face, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched the water turn dark with dirt. He looked into the mirror and stumbled backward at the sight.

He was Dean.

He opened his mouth to call out for Dean - who was him now - but his voice got caught in his throat as he suddenly was completely aware that he just saw his brother's dick. He just touched his brother's dick. He felt... what? Pleased? Disgusted? Sam never thought of Dean in any other way except for that he was his brother, his family. And families don't think like that. No, he can't think like that.

So, why was he reaching down into his pants? Wrapping his hand around Dean's cock - which was his at the moment. He released a moan as he squeezed his dick, eyes widening as he felt even more turned on by the fact that it was Dean's dick. He quickly moved to shut the bathroom, knowing that the second Dean wakes up in his body that he was going to barge in here and he didn't want to take the chance of Dean seeing him jerking off.

Not like this, anyway.

The second Sam triple checked the lock on the bathroom door, he pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his semi-hard cock. Sam shuddered as he looked in the mirror, making eye contact with Dean as he continued to jerk off his dick. "Shit, Dean," Sam whispered, his eyes closing and his head going back. He moaned, feeling his stomach twist in a good way as he sped up, his mouth opening wide as he wanted to yell, but bit it back into his throat as he looked down at Dean's dick in his own hand just as the white liquid sprayed all over the sink. He was never going to be able to look at Dean the same way ever again. Well, if they get back to normal.

Sam's not sure if he wants that to happen just yet, though.

Dean was awake, staring at himself in the mirror for what felt like a lifetime. He was Sammy. Which means Sammy was him. How the hell did this happen? 

He sighed in anger as he made his way out of the bathroom, but stopped as he realized that he had to pee. His body being inactive for X amount of hours was enough to make him have to release the snake. Clenching his jaw so hard that he was sure it was going to break, he sucked it up and turned around to make his way to the toilet.

He stared down at it, trying to get himself to unzip his brother's pants to pee, but he couldn't. Damn, why was this so hard?

Finally, Dean muttered "Fuck it" and whipped the dick out, sighing in relief as he released the urine into the toilet. Flushing, he looked back down at Sam's cock in his hands and felt a swarm of butterflies erupt in his gut. He tightened his grip and his body spasmed - both in pleasure and disgust - as his cock pulsed. He rubbed the shaft, making the dick grow harder in his hands. There was no point in stopping now, figuring Sam could do with a little relief as he continued pumping his little brother's dick. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he worked, his arm tensing as he realized he was close to cumming.

He moaned as his liquid sprayed all over the toilet, opening his eyes and looking at the mess before turning towards the door, only to stop in his tracks when he made eye contact with himself, er... Sam.

"Sam?" They looked at each other, Sam's eyes flickering to Dean's hand on his cock. His eyes widened before he pulled his hand away. "It's not what it looks like."

Sam laughed, or Dean laughed... This is confusing.

Dean's body laughed, shaking his head as he walked further into the bathroom. "It looks like you just jerked me off," Sam stated. "I have a question for you. Have you ever wondered what it's like to fuck yourself?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as his body walked closer to him, feeling his dick get hard again. Sam pulled his pants down, revealing Dean's own cock to him. Sam seemed to know what he was doing, what he wanted as he closed the distance between him and Dean, wrapping his hand around his cock and using it to pull him closer to him.

"Because I do," Sam whispered into his ear as he starting tugging his dick, Dean releasing a moan at the feeling. "Come on, Dean. Let's let off some steam."

Dean, after a moment of hesitation, finally wrapped his hand around his cock, Sam moaning at the two of them jerked each other off... As they jerked themselves off?

"Have you always felt like this, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer, falling to his knees to bring his cock close to his lips. Dean looked down to watch himself wrap his lips around the tip of his brother's cock, his eyes widening and body shivering as Sam bottomed out, pulling out quickly with a gag. Sam laughed as he went back immediately, not giving himself any time to catch his brother as he gagged and sucked at the same time. Dean's hands absentmindedly placed themselves on the back of his head, pushing Sam further onto his dick when he didn't have the air to go all the way.

"Fuck," Dean whispered as his eyes fluttered close, moaning as Sam sucked himself off. "Damn, I feel good." He laughed at his joke, but Sam only rolled his eyes as he continued sucking Dean off in his own body.

Finally, Sam managed to get him to cum, tasting his sweet juices as they lodged themselves into the back of his throat, making him gag on it as he tried to swallow at the same time. Sam got to his feet as Dean guided him to the kitchen sink, making him sit on top of it because Dean didn't really feel like getting on his knees in this giant body.

Dean didn't hesitate anymore as he wrapped his lips around his cock, hearing himself moan in pleasure but knowing it was Sam. Sam weaved his fingers through his own hair as he moved his hands along with Dean's bobbing, taking the dick like a pro. Dean couldn't help but wonder how Sam's gag reflexes were so good, making him curious, but figured he'd question it later as he continued sucking. He used a free hand to fondle the balls, feeling Sam flex his thighs as he bottomed out. The load was a surprise to Dean, something suddenly sliding down his throat, but Sam's body didn't react to it like it was a normal thing as he swallowed the cum.

Sam hopped off the sink and spun Dean around, making him confused as he pushed him towards the bathtub. He bent him over the side of it and pulled his pants down further, revealing Sam's sweet ass.

"Sam, we, uh, we didn't agree to this," Dean stated, still taken off guard when his voice came out as Sam's.

Sam only laughed as he positioned Dean's dick over his hole. "Well, you could be top, Dean, but my body's more used to it."

Dean's eyes widened as Sam confirmed his suspicions, but he didn't have time to offer him any kind of support or ask any kind of questions before Sam pushed his dick into him, Dean bracing for pain but only feeling pleasure.

Moaning, he went limp as he let his brother have his way with his own body, enjoying the ride as he moaned. He started rubbing his dick as Sam rammed into him, gentle yet fast. It was like Sam was giving Dean a moment to get used to this new kind of pleasure, but at the same time giving him pleasure. Dean moaned as Sam hit his sweet spot, his hand clenching around his cock as Sam suddenly started getting rougher.

Sweat beaded down their faces as Sam picked up his shirt to move it out of the way so he could see Dean's dick entering his own body, a small smile on his face as he panted. Dean continued to moan, making Sam the little bitch he always is whenever he was fucked. Now he knows why people always fucked him hard, because of the sounds he made. When Sam moved as fast and hard as he could now, Dean was making noises that only made Sam want to go harder and faster but it was humanly impossible. Sam wanted to make himself his bitch as he wrapped his hand into his long hair and pulled hard, making Dean sit up. This only made Dean moan louder, whisper curses under his breath as Dean's body owned Sam's. He wanted this all the time, this pleasure, this satisfaction. He never wanted to go back to his own body, seeing him succumb to Dean was just so goddamn hot. He felt as if he could fuck this ass all day.

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean moaned as he felt Sam's dick release more of his cum all over his hand, taking his hand away from the sensitive dick, but Sam wasn't done.

"Shit, Dean, you could go forever," Sam stated, still shocked that Dean's dick didn't give in to the pounding. He didn't care, just gave him more time with this perfect situation before it was fixed. As Sam fucked Dean's brains out (or vice versa?), they both shook with ecstasy, euphoria taking over them as Dean's body collapsed on top of Sam's, his dick releasing several loads into him. "Yes."

"You're an ass," Dean muttered, making Sam laugh as he pulled out. As the two of them cleaned up, Dean glanced towards his body and cleared his throat. "You do know we're gonna have to fix this situation, right?"

Sam sighed, looking down at the towel in his hand. "Yeah," he stated. "We're gonna have to call Rowena."

Dean held up a hand, catching Sam's attention. "I mean, not right this second," Dean stated with a casual shrug. "It's not the end of the world, right?"

Sam smiled as he nodded his head. "You liked it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved him away. "But once we get back to our own bodies, I'm going to be the top."

"Aye, aye, captain." Sam laughed as Dean threw his towel at him, leaving the bathroom.


End file.
